1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fused electrical connectors and is particularly concerned with improvements in fused electrical plugs or sockets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical sockets or plugs provided with a replaceable fuse mounted in a carrier are generally known in the art as disclosed in British Patent Nos. 511,378 and 580,494. Great Britain Patent No. 1,048,110 discloses a fused electrical adaptor having a body molded of rigid plastics which is fitted with a cover, and a recess in the body to slidably receive a fuse carrier. Other three pin fused electrical plug assemblies suitable for use with domestic appliances are described in Great Britain Patent Nos. 2,051,499 and 2,098,812, and European Patent No. 16,269.
Ideally, electrical appliances should be fitted with a fuse having a rating which is matched to the current consumption of the appliance. Appliances which are connected to the main supply through a fly-lead include a plug assembly which is adapted to receive a cartridge fuse of an appropriate rating. Free plugs when supplied usually have fitted to them a fuse of the maximum allowable rating such as thirteen amp. It is common practice to provide appliances with a fly-lead including a molded-on plug and in this case the manufacturer can fit a fuse to the plug of a suitable rating for the current consumption of the appliance. Nevertheless, if the fuse has to be changed. It is quite likely that the wrong rating will be fitted.